


The Boss of Me

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Facial Shaving, Flogging, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a familiar routine by now – Aoi has committed an infraction, Kai has to punish him. But is there more to this scenario than just a leader doing his duty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for[](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ldybastet**](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/)'s [Penisy Kinks Bingo](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/599240.html) challenge. It's what's called a Single Line Extra, where you write one fic encompassing all the kinks in a single bingo line. My card is [here](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y12/sailormac/Screenshot2013-09-07at22229PM_zps79fe6ffa.png), and the kinks I used are on the line above the one shaded in yellow (which was my first bingo) - Rough Sex, Punishment, Authority Figures, Impact Play and Shaving/Waxing. And, yes, my Kai muse continues to get mileage out of the Inside Beast PV. First Uruha got flogged, then Ruki, now it's Aoi's turn. XD (The three stories are three separate ficverses, though). And by the way, Penisy Kinks Bingo is an open and casual challenge, so you can still ask for a card and participate!

Aoi got the text when he was sitting in a bar after rehearsal, having a cigarette. He should have known it was coming, after the way things had gone today. Okay, he’d been a bit late. Hey, Uruha had come in later and gotten away with it, right?

“My place,” it said. “Eleven p.m. sharp, and do NOT be late this time.”

He rubbed the back of his head. Kai being leaderly again. Of course. A small smile curled the corner of his lips.

Eleven sharp? That gave him just enough time to finish this drink, didn’t it?

He had walked here, since the bar was only a couple of blocks from his place. Well, he didn’t feel like going back and getting his car, and he probably wasn’t in any shape for driving, anyway.

Aoi got a cab to Kai’s apartment, and was quite pleased when the driver told him that he looked familiar, somehow . . . Of course he did, it wasn’t every day this guy got a superstar in his cab. He gave the guy an extra tip (because superstars did things like that) and caught the elevator upstairs.

All it took was one rap on the door and Kai jerked it open, his eyes hard and cold, most definitely in one hundred percent leader mode. “You were about 30 seconds away from being late again.”

“Hey, but I wasn’t, right?” Aoi said, stepping into the apartment – only to have the door slammed shut behind him.

“Do you know how many times you’ve been late, Aoi?” Kai said. “I don’t think you’ve been on time once since we started rehearsals.”

“I give you quality time once I’m there, don’t I?” Aoi said, giving him a leisurely smile.

“Quality nothing!” Kai said. “Quality doesn’t count when you’re holding everyone else up. A band that’s played Tokyo Dome and done a world tour is supposed to be professionals, and this . . .” He pointed to the clock on the wall. “This liberal interpretation of time you have is NOT professional.”

“How about if I promise you I’ll be on time tomorrow?” Aoi said, in his most turn-on-the-charm-and-get-away-with-anything tone of voice.

“It’s too late for promises,” Kai said. “It’s time I exercised my authority. I’ve tried to hold off because of what you mean to the band, but . . .” He leaned toward Aoi, narrowed his eyes, and said in a voice barely above a whisper, “You need discipline.”

Aoi suddenly felt a strange shuddering deep within him. “What do you mean?” he said.

“I mean that I will tell you what to do, and you will do as I say,” Kai said. “And you will not forget who is leader here – right?”

Aoi swallowed hard. His heart was pounding now. Oh, Kai was definitely in charge now, no doubt about it. When he was like this, he just had this aura around him, like he was daring anyone and everyone around him to challenge him. He was, well, a beast.

“So . . . what . . .”

“You are to come into the bathroom in five minutes’ time,” Kai said, “and I will tell you what you are to do. And you’ll come in wearing absolutely nothing – except this.”

He held his hand outstretched in front of him, the fingers gripping a strip of leather with the two halves of a catch on each end. If it looked like something that someone would pout on a dog . . .. that’s because it was.

Aoi took the collar, fingering it gingerly. “You have good taste, at least,” he said.

“Five minutes,” Kai repeated over his shoulder, headed for the bathroom.

Aoi pulled his clothes off rapidly, folding them over the back of a chair. What the hell did he have planned? He could have a very vivid and creative imagination sometimes – especially when it came to punishments.

Not for nothing was he the leader.

He walked toward the bathroom, knocking tentatively on the door. Kai pulled it open quickly. “Come in,” he said.

Aoi stepped into the room. The sink was full of water, and there was a razor sitting there, and a can of foam . . . okay, this was unusual.

“What’s this about?” he said.

“You’re going to shave me,” Kai said.

“I’m going to . . . WHAT?” Okay, this was a new one.

“You heard me,” Kai said, handing him the razor. “I told you that you were supposed to do whatever I said.”

Aoi glanced from the razor to Kai and back again. “Um . . . what PART of you am I shaving?”

“What do you think?” Kai sat down on the bathing stool and looked up at Aoi. “My face, of course.”

“Oh.” Aoi visibly relaxed. Yeah, he did the OTHER kind of shaving to himself all the time, and that was hard enough. Doing it with another, with the possibility that you might, well, injure him? Fucking scary as hell.

But still, there was a small thrill running through his body at the idea of someone placing that much trust in his hands, of submitting totally to him, in a way, even though he was supposed to be submitting to the other person . . .

“I did the other kind of shaving myself this morning.” Kai leaned back, eyes closed. “You’re off the hook with that one.”

Aoi reached for the can of lather, spraying it into his hand. There was something sensual about it, the creamy texture of the white foam, the way it looked like massive amounts of come, like lots of guys coming at the same time . . .

Fuck, that would be hot, wouldn’t it? Watching Kai with a group of guys? Seeing how many of them he could get off at once? He imagined himself with his cock up the leader’s ass, and Kai’s mouth wrapped around Ruki’s erection, and him stroking off Uruha and Reita with both hands . . . all four of them moaning in pleasure, getting off on Kai, on what he was doing to them, and then, when the time came, letting fly all at once, bathing him all over with hot, sticky white, and . . . and . . .

And he’d better get to his appointed task, or he’d get a REAL punishment.

He spread the lather over the other man’s face and neck, evenly, and picked up the razor. Once he started moving it, veeery carefully, he realized that this was almost as dangerous as the other kind of shaving was.

Kai had put his face in his hands. To a visual kei artist, this was no small thing. One bad cut, one thing that could leave the least bit of scarring, and . . . yeah, that would NOT be good.

So he had to be careful, careful, concentrating hard as he slid the blade along the cheeks that formed the famous smile . . .

And damn if he wasn’t finding all this almost as sexy as his earlier fantasy of group fun. It was an exchange of trust, of power. Kai was temporarily handing over power to Aoi, trusting he was going to get it back in spades.

Not to mention that there was something very intimate about the shaving itself, in the whole idea of performing such a personal act for another. By the time he made the last stroke and wiped off the razor with a sigh of relief, he was starting to harden.

Kai reached up and felt his face and neck, making sure the task was completed to his satisfaction. “Good,” he said. “You’ve passed that test.” And Aoi noticed those eyes moving downward, looking at his growing erection . . .

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t need more discipline,” Kai said.

Well, damn, his cock just got even harder. “But I . . .”

“No buts,” Kai said, sternly. “Go into the bedroom. On the bed, all fours.”

The look in those eyes wasn’t allowing for any refusal, either. Aoi turned and did what he was told (and it was a rare, rare person who could get him to do that. Kai was, indeed, gifted). He walked straight into the bedroom, settling into the requested position.

He heard Kai come in, then rummaging in a drawer. There was a short snapping sound, and then he felt something being fastened to the collar he was wearing – a chain, no doubt.

“Now,” Kai said, “you’re going to hold still and take what’s coming.”

There was the sound of something swishing through the air, and then a sharp stinging across his back, causing him to let out his breath in a big whoosh. He caught it again – just in time to feel the straps of the thing in Kai’s hand hitting his right shoulder.

He turned his head a little, just enough to be able to see in back of him . . . and there was Kai, eyes like steel, one hand tightly gripping his chain . . . and the other was swinging a flogger, a bunch of leather strands mounted on a wooden handle.

In a flash, he was no longer seeing it, he was feeling it hit him between the shoulder blades - a burning sting that caused an answering burn deep in the pit of his stomach, moving rapidly toward his cock.

“You’re taking it well.” A jerk on the chain, followed by another smack. “Too well. Maybe I need to do this . . .”

He twisted his hand as he swung the flogger, and the strands landed right across Aoi’s ass at an angle that caused a sensation so intense that he couldn’t hold it in – he had to cry out, and loudly.

“As I thought.” Another hit across Aoi’s hindquarters, this one in the opposite direction as the first. “This is what gets you to react.” Two more quick strikes, one to the right cheek, the other to the left. “And that’s the only way you’re going to learn your lesson, isn’t it?” Another hit, a couple of the strands going right into the cleft of Aoi’s bottom, making him shudder.

Oh, it was intense. Kai knew just what he was doing with that thing. He waited just long enough between hits, waiting until Aoi had gotten his breath and had processed the sensation from the last strike – and then he hit again, in a different spot, marking every bit of Aoi that he could.

Amd Aoi let out another cry, his whole body trembling at one particularly hard hit to the small of his back, just above his bottom. It was agony, and it was bliss.

“Have you had enough?” Kai said, pausing, strands moving back and forth in the air, making a decisive whooshing sound.

“What if I have?” Aoi said.

“That’s not the proper answer.” Another hit to the same spot that Kai had just flogged. “You need to be shown who is master and who is slave around here.”

He dropped the flogger and reached beside him, picking up something else on the mattress.

It didn’t really surprise Aoi that the next thing he heard was a tube squishing, and then there was a finger pushing into him. Oh, yes . . .

“Master . . .” he said.

“Oh, now you address me properly?” Kai began to push the finger in and out, opening Aoi up. “It’s too late. You’re going to get a lesson in the fact that you are MINE.” And as he pushed in the second finger, he raised his other hand and delivered a smack to the side of Aoi’s flank, deliberately an area that had not taken a direct strike from the flogger.

Aoi was resisting the urge to moan now, especially when those fingers started to curve a little, stroking him from inside. The third finger went in, and with it came another smack, and this time, he couldn’t hold the sound back.

The fingers withdrew, and Aoi heard a condom packet tearing open, then his hips were grasped on either side, hardness pressing against him . . .

“Now, who do you belong to?” Kai said.

“You,” Aoi said.

“And who do you obey, without question?”

“You.” Oh, yeah, he wouldn’t do this with just anyone. No way. There were a lot of people he knew who wouldn’t even imagine him in a situation like this. How little they knew him, when it came down to it.

That huge cock was filling him, and filling him more, and those hands were gripping him tighter, feeling like they were bruising the skin in the most wonderful way. Aoi tried to relax, tried to make it easy . . .

When he was fully sheathed, Kai leaned over and whispered hotly in Aoi’s ear, “You just love cock, don’t you?” He punctuated that by sinking his teeth into the other man’s lobe, just above a piercing.

“Aaah!” Aoi cried. “Yes!”

“Do you, then?” Kai started to thrust, slowly. “Well, then, let’s see how much of it you can take.”

Then, he began to speed up – rapid, hard thrusts, almost too soon for him to be thrusting that hard, creating a sensation right at the border between pleasure and pain. His nails raked along Aoi’s sides, which was DEFNITELY pain. Aoi let out a strangled cry – and another as Kai leaned over and bit his ear again, stroked the sore area gently with his tongue, then repeated the bite.

Aoi sagged forward, breathing heavily, fuck, it was so much, almost too much, and he was thrusting backward, starting to impale himself, making the deep, hard thrusts even deeper and harder, adding to his own sweet agony.

Kai leaned back, and now those nails were raking over Aoi’s back, leaving redder marks on skin already reddened. He let out a primal growl, as if he were unleashing a beast inside him, and Aoi responded with a not-quite-human sound of his own.

They were moving together hard, slick with sweat and letting out groans, Kai smacking the side of Aoi’s flank a couple of times, each new burst of sensation driving Aoi a little madder, all that pain mixing with the pleasure building and building in him . . .

And then, Kai switched from fierce to tender, suddenly grabbing Aoi’s cock and stroking it gently, a soft caress . . . and it was the contrast with everything that had come before that touched off Aoi’s orgasm. He arched backward, letting out a keening cry as his essence poured over Kai’s hand.

He felt a few more hard thrusts, Kai’s breathing becoming more ragged, and then, a long, low moan from him, Kai leaning over Aoi’s body as he released himself.

The two of them collapsed to the bed, both still panting, and Kai immediately pulled Aoi into his arms, cuddling him close, stroking his hair and kissing him. Aoi needed it. He was still somewhere in the zone, somewhere miles away from reality, a very special mental place that only their unique encounters could take him to.

“You’re beautiful,” Kai whispered. “You’re so very beautiful . . .”

Aoi just clung to him, breathing hard, until he found himself easing back to reality, to normal. He finally opened his eyes and raised his head.

“Damn,” he said. “You’d have a real career as a porn star if you weren’t a drummer, you know that?”

Kai opened his own eyes, mouth forming one of his famous smiles, hand reaching out to gently stroke Aoi’s forehead. “I wouldn’t do that,” he said. “I like drumming too much.”

“And the porn part?” Aoi said.

“That’s not to be shared with just anyone.” He threaded his fingers through Aoi’s and clasped his hand. “That’s special.”

Aoi raised the hand that had just been flogging and scratching and smacking him and kissed it, tenderly. “Think the others will ever catch on?”

“They know how much we sleep together,” Kai reminded him. It was generally understood in the band that on every tour, Leader-san would be rooming with Aoi throughout, no questions asked.

“I mean, to the specifics.” He nodded in the direction of the flogger, now lying next to them in the bed, curled up and looking as spent as they were.

Kai smiled again. “Reita did ask me once if you get in trouble with me all the time on purpose.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” Aoi stroked Kai’s hair. “And what did you tell him?”

“I said that you like to challenge me,” Kai said. “And it’s true, isn’t it?”

It had been their game almost as long as Kai had been in the band. Aoi would keep committing infractions – generally minor ones. Kai would use them as incentive to punish Aoi – resulting in the kind of wild encounters that were theirs alone.

They had gotten so good at reading each other’s signals about their needs and wants, after all this time, that verbal communication wasn’t always needed. It was a partnership as easy and natural, in its way, as their partnership onstage. That’s not to say that they didn’t talk about it – necessary in a relationship like theirs – or that Aoi didn’t still have a safeword. (He did, and it was “ramen.”) But they did have those magic moments when they looked into each other’s eyes during a session, and just KNEW.

“Baby,” Aoi said, “I hope I never run out of ways to challenge you.” He squeezed Kai’s hand.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Kai said. “I just hope I can keep coming up with ways of meeting the challenge.”

If their bandmates figured it out – if they saw the marks here and there on Aoi’s body and put the pieces together – it wouldn’t matter. Their private world was all their own. Kai might be the boss of the whole band – but only Aoi knew the beast side of that boss.


End file.
